


'Twas the night before Christmas.

by Fifilarroo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mince pie, adorableness, louis is father Christmas' son, louis is technically not an elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifilarroo/pseuds/Fifilarroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep so he goes downstairs to get a snack oh but who's beautiful ass is poking out the tree?<br/>Polish (Polski) translation link available in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the night before Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself sorry. This is so rubbish and unbelievably cheesy.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! xxx  
> So someone actually liked this and decided to do a polish translation of it so here it is thanks to nobodyseenobodyknows (Polski): http://archiveofourown.org/works/2826224

'twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Ok, well someone was stirring. That person went by the name of Harry styles. He woke up at around three am and after rolling over realised he was not going to be able to get back to sleep for a while. 

Call him a child but Harry loved Christmas. The advent calendars leading up to the big day, the mince pies, mulled wine (maybe not so childish), and ,of course, the presents. Waking up to find a stocking overflowing with odd cheap little gizmos, rushing down stairs to be met with the sight of a tree surrounded by beautifully wrapped presents and all his family being together and just being happy. 

Anyway, Harry decided he needed a Christmas themed midnight snack. He clumsily trecked down the stairs. He opened one of the kitchen cupboards and rustled around until he found what he was looking for. He held it in the air triumphantly. He pulled back the silver foil and took a bite of his mince pie. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste. 

He heard a rustle coming from the living room. Thinking it was his mum arranging the presents he hastily shoved the mince pie in his mouth and wandered into the living room to offer her a hand, only to be met with the sight of someone's (rather attractive) ass as they bent down to inspect presents. It most definitely was not his mums ass. 

Harry let out a girlish scream and the guy with the incredible ass shot up knocking his head on a tree branch. He swore under his breath and the tree swayed. He grabbed onto its branches to steady before turning around to meet Harry's eyes. 

"Um... Hi?" The boy scratched his neck awkwardly. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Harry squealed. The boy was wearing red skinny jeans and a red hoodie with fluffy white lining. "I.. Well uh... I may or may not be father Christmas' son... Or something?" He looked up at Harry then, biting his lip. "Wait...what? Are you a psycho?!" Harry was still whispering but now it was closer to hissing. 

"I don't really know how to prove it..." The boys eyes brightened with realisation. He reached into his pocket and removed a handful of glitter. "Great. Sparkles! Now I know you're Father Christmas' son." Harry said sarcastically. Louis rolled his eyes. He threw the golden dust into the air, at first nothing happened but then it all started swirling around the room and turned into snow. The boy gestured with his hands and the snow all came together to form a full size baby deer. It pranced gracefully around the room and then stood at Harry's feet. 

He stared at it in shock and then reached out his hand. The deer sniffed it and then rubbed its head against his palm. He jumped back clutching his palm. "Shit! That's cold!"  
"Well nah, it's not like it's snow or anything." The boy rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, so say I now believe you? What would you name be?"  
"Well obviously I'm son Christmas."  
"What? Really?"  
"No you dolt. My name's Louis."  
"Oh. I'm Harry."  
"I know." Louis looked at his feet.  
"What? How?"  
"You're at the top of the nice list every year."  
"What really?!" Harry said excitedly. "Um well yeah. I kinda well, I kinda come here every year."  
"But why wouldn't Father Christmas come?" Louis looked slightly shocked. "Do you really think that a 60 year old can just rush around and visit every house in the world in 24 hours?!" He asked incredulously. "I guess not." Harry mumbled. "Plus, he's retired. So really having me here is an honour." Louis nodded knowingly.

Harry smirked. "So does that mean I'm special then?"  
"Uh, well, uh no not really no." Louis stammered. "I like just come here because I fancy you no no! I mean it! I just come here because I fancy it!" Louis was blushing like a tomato now. "So you don't fancy me then?"  
"No." Louis squeaked.  
"I'm sad now, you're really cute." Harry pouted exaggeratedly. "I what? I... Um well I yeah I guess you'rekindacuteandmaybeihavelikeamassivecrushonyou." Louis covered his mouth with both hands. 

Harry stepped forwards to put his hands on Louis' waist. He whispered in his ear. "So... How long have you fancied me then?" Louis shivered and managed to squeak out. "Oh yknow not long like only 12 years or something, no biggie. I used to watch you have Christmas with your family. My job is to like make sure you have a good day. Um so like everyone's assigned an elf and then that elf make sure that Christmas is at least a little magic." Harry thought that was really cute.

"So how come I didn't get an elf?"  
"Well you're at the top of the nice list."  
"Oh. I'm glad you're my elf."  
"Well I mean technically I'm not a-"Harry cut him off mid ramble by pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis froze at first but as Harry got more persistent Louis began to kiss back until Harry drew back. "Um like so is it possible for you to be down here even when it isn't Christmas?" He bit his lip nervously. "Yeah, I can just use dust to bring me here."  
"So, would you like to go on a date?"  
"Yeah." Both boys faces put up in grins until they resealed their lips. "Best Christmas ever." Harry whispered with their foreheads resting together. 

 

'twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Except for the two boys falling in love downstairs as the snow began to fall outside. It was going to be a magical Christmas.


End file.
